DE 10 2008 027 320 A1 discloses a headlight for vehicles that comprises a plurality of LED light sources which are arranged like a matrix in an LED array. The LED array is preceded by an optical unit having a first lens element and a second lens element, so that a high beam distribution can be created. In addition, a control unit is provided which controls the LED light sources in such a way that, depending on the current traffic situation, either a full upper-beam light distribution or a partial upper-beam light distribution is produced. In the full upper-beam light distribution, a maximum number of LED light sources is turned on, illuminating the road area where no other traffic object is located. In the partial upper-beam light distribution, a reduced number of LED light sources is turned on so that not the entire traffic space is illuminated, but only a traffic area reduced by a dimmed area. In the dimmed area this light distribution a transport object is located, such as a preceding vehicle or an oncoming vehicle that is not blinded. The known headlight thus provides an “addressable” high-beam function, allowing optimum dimming of other road objects. The light distribution is made up of a plurality of light spots which are obtained by imaging the LED light sources by means of the lens elements of the optical unit. The first lens element as well as the second lens element are designed rotationally symmetrical and coordinated so that adjacent light spots of the light distribution are directly adjacent with one another or are overlapping. The first lens element and second lens element are designed so that the light spots in the vertical and in the horizontal direction have the same separation, i.e., the light spots on a measuring screen each generate a square light shape. A disadvantage of the known headlight is that light spots imaged on a measuring screen are not rod-shaped, which would lead to a distribution of light with different principal directions. For example, as a result of shape, or position changes of the first lens element and the second lens element, the light spots or individual images of the LED light sources can be noticeably “softened” in a general direction. However, this also changes the color correction of the headlight, i.e., the spherical aberration, coma, astigmatism, field curvature and chromatic aberration is impaired. If the creation of different main directions in the light distribution is caused by an additional optical element, additional problems with respect to position and shape tolerances and calibration can occur. Furthermore, this makes the production of the headlight relatively complex.